Generally, compaction of soil and asphalt surfaces is performed by a compaction machine making one or more passes over the surface. In some situations, a metallic roller may be used to perform the passes of compaction. However, the metallic roller may generate cracks in the asphalt surface due to over compaction and/or a weight of the metallic roller which may eventually lead to failure of the asphalt surface. In some situations, a rubber roller may be used to perform the passes of compaction. The rubber roller may eliminate the generation of cracks in the asphalt surface. However, the rubber roller may require multiple passes, and generally more passes than the metallic roller, in order to yield a required level of compaction of the asphalt surface. Multiple machine passes are time consuming and result in lower productivity of the compaction machine and higher cost to accomplish the required compaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,082, hereinafter referred to as the '082 patent, discloses a method of compacting a mat of hot mix asphalt laid by an advancing asphalt paver. The method includes advancing an asphalt compactor over the laid asphalt such that a compaction surface of the compactor, formed by a lower run of at least one belt, is engaged with any one portion of the mat. The compaction is achieved using a compactor. The compactor includes two longitudinally spaced modular compaction units connected relative to each other. The modular compaction units include a compaction belt and a plurality of rollers within the compaction belt. The compaction belt and the plurality of rollers are configured to provide one or more runs over the surface for providing compaction thereof.
The '082 patent discloses a system or a method to provide compaction of soil and/or asphalt surfaces using only a limited number of passes in a single pass of the machine. The number of passes provided by the machine in every pass of the machine may be limited by the number of rollers provided within the belt. Additionally, the system disclosed in the '082 patent is overly complex as compared to compaction machines known in the art. Hence, there is a need for an improved compaction system for performing the compaction process.